No Good in Goodbye
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: After Chris lost at Night of Champions he knew he had to give wrestling up. Edge didn't want him to leave so what does he do? Read to find out. Need Tissues


Chris and Adam were eliminated from the 6 pack challenge and Adam was helping a broken down Chris to the showers. "Well babe, we need to go shower now, I am sorry we didn't make the finals. Here let me help you with your clothes." Chris had let Adam take them off, he was too tired. "Aw my poor baby, you got really hurt tonight." Adam said while slowly and softly washing over Chris' sore body. Chris couldn't say anything, it just hurts him to leave Adam and WWE for good, but he had no other choice, he lost the match and it was too late to sign a new contract.

The next night on Raw, Adam seen Chris all in his suit, he didn't know that Chris was fixing to say his farewell he just thought that Chris was going to go run his mouth. Chris went to the ring and said that he thanked everyone that watched him for 20 years, when he was a face, and even when he was a heel. He told them that he would miss them and that he was retiring. It pained him to see Adam run to the ring with tears in his eyes. "Babe, please don't make this harder on me as it is. I hate to do this." he hugged Adam with tears streaming down his face. "Baby, I love you, please stay, I need you." "Babe, I love you with all my heart, but I can't stay, I loved spending these last eleven years with you they been the best days of my life, but please just let me go, it is my time to leave, please just go baby. I hate doing this, I really do baby, I love you so much baby boy." Chris was in tears and Adam cried and ran to the back. It pained Chris seeing the look on Adam's face. Chris kept on telling his tearful goodbye, hearing all the "Y2J" chants and "Thank You Chris" Randy interrupted him as he came out with the title around his waist. It looked like as if he was crying, No, I am imagining things, I brought the Legend Killer to tears. Chris told himself, only to find some real bad news. "Chris, I am sorry for interrupting but I need to you come to the back its bad news." Randy said with tears coming down his cheeks. Chris just seen Adam's face in his mind and he ran to the back still crying.

"Adam, Adam, Baby, Wake Up." Chris cried pressing against Adam's body. Randy opened his arms for Chris to fall into. "I'm sorry Chris, but, but, he's g-gone." Randy said crying too. "He kept on telling me that he couldn't survive without you here." "Damn it, Adam, baby boy. I'm really going to miss you. I love you so much." he went over to hug Adam's lifeless body. Randy had already called in the rest of the rosters to see Adam, Jay couldn't leave him either, they were brothers. "Chris, why, why did Adam do this." Jay said as he and Chris held on to each other for support while crying. "Randy, were you here, with him, when he took his last breath?" Chris cried. "Yeah, I was, he told me to tell you that he loves you very much, I told him everyone is going to miss him especially you 2." "I love him so much too. Adam baby, I love you." he kissed Adam on the lips and wrapped his arms around Adam and picked him up for one last time, he didn't care that he had blood all over him he just wanted his baby alive with him.

6 Months Later

"Your new Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho and Christian." the announcer said as he gave Chris and Jay the belt. Chris took the microphone with tears in his eyes, that was the first time he held the belt since he and Adam won them together 2 years earlier. "I know my baby Adam is smiling down from Heaven, this is for you baby, we miss you so much, I knew you didn't want me depressed or lonely so me and Jay shacked up together and teamed together. I love you Adam." Jay came and got Chris and wiped his tears and planted a kiss on him in front of everyone. On the way out the crowd was chanting "Y2J" and "Rated R Super Angel" Chris could hardly keep it together he nearly fell to the floor. Adam had given his life so Chris could still do what he loved to do, entertain people with his wrestling skills. They won the belts on Adam's birthday, Chris was still missing Adam but he and Jay helped each other through the healing process.


End file.
